


Hideaway

by TSerpillum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSerpillum/pseuds/TSerpillum
Summary: A little piece I wrote for my Kinktober Experiment. Never wrote smut before, so this is the first attempt.Anon requested the pairing Mikenana and the prompt semi-public sex, aaaaand here it is!My OTP enjoying themselves :DFeedback is greatly appreciated.





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece I wrote for my Kinktober Experiment. Never wrote smut before, so this is the first attempt.  
> Anon requested the pairing Mikenana and the prompt semi-public sex, aaaaand here it is!   
> My OTP enjoying themselves :D
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Everyone of them had their little hideaway.

Gelgar liked to go to the town nearby’s taverns for a drink or two, Nifa went to Petra to chat and confide in, Henning wrote letters to his wife at home, while Gunther took care of his horse.

Nanaba’s hideaway wasn’t available in the past few days, so the little library of the Survey Corps headquarters was the only place she could retort to. It was a habit she maintained ever since her cadet days, and even battles and years later, there she was, flipping the pages of the newly arrived book in the library’s typical quiet.

It’s one of the few ‘privileges’ she could enjoy with her position. As an elite soldier she could drop in there whenever she had the time and take as many books as she wanted with herself, although she never did. The peace and privacy of the library was the perfect atmosphere to read in, as Nanaba didn’t like explaining her taste in literature. Most of the time it wasn’t clear even to herself.

The middle aged librarian took quite a liking to Nanaba, her tidiness and care she showed for the books, so that sometimes on the more tiring days when the soldier had time to spend there, she asked her to look after the library while she took a walk down the narrow path leading to the main street connecting them to the town nearby and get her bad leg moving.

“It hurts on such cloudy days”, Mrs. Gwen explained with the same pained expression she keeps to excuse herself out of her working place. 

Not that Nanaba truly mind it.

If she had to be honest, she hoped for Mrs. Gwen to exit the library and leave her the space to herself all along. The small pile of the newly arrived books on the librarian’s desk was no problem, she’ll neatly arrange them in no time, the same way she did many times before. The librarian smiled and thanked her, promising she’ll hurry to return.

“Take your time”, she forced a smile to reassure the woman once again, sighing out in relief once the door finally closed behind her.

 

Wrapping her indigo cardigan tighter around her form, Nanaba turned around to eye the first room the librarian had always to keep an eye on. Old military files were stored there, the very first records about the founding of the military up to the date where all three main branches were formed and functioning, lots of history books and records of the royal family and nobility, and several maps the Survey Corps created gradually as they explored the land outside of the walls. Arranged by year, it showed their progress, how their huge sacrifice did pay off in a way, although not as the nobles in Mitras expected.

There were four tables, each with eight seats for visitors where they could study their topic of interest. Of course, it was only allowed to happen under the sharp eye of Mrs. Gwen. No single paragraph should be damaged, not to mention files getting lost! The poor woman would get a heart attack, so this is why she usually took her walks in the late evening, when she knew no one would come with the intention of looking up this category of books.

If anyone comes, than it’s mostly the second room that interests them. With its three tables, it’s good enough for some personal researches, such as medicine, the widely popular medical herbs, mathematics, architecture, craftsmanship, and similar topics. The nursing staff liked to come each week and inform themselves about the new additions - if there were any actually - while some nurses, mostly the youngest ones, wander off to the third room, the smallest one in the far corner with one table only. All the poetry, novels, and fiction in general was located there on the two tall shelves. 

Each room was separated by a horizontally positioned shelf, clearly marking the territory of each genre. Mrs. Gwen was quite strict on it and wrote her set of rules on the wooden door, so that no visitor could oversee them.

However, they didn’t count for Nanaba anymore. She could move freely to each of them with any book in her hands without restrictions. The librarian knew she would put them back on the exact same place where she found them, undamaged and read with care. This high level of respect to Mrs. Gwen’s sanctity earned her the freedom to have the entire library to herself at times like these, when the only company she wanted was the one she couldn’t currently have.

With a heavy sigh, she took the first two books from the pile, checked where they belonged to, and began arranging them. It was a welcomed distraction for the longing she felt, for the persistent sting of loneliness she couldn’t get rid off.

Nanaba knew right away what she was getting herself into. By that time she was far from a newbie and knew very well how many obligations she has an elite soldier had, not to mention how demanding it was to be a Squad leader. Of course she knew Mike wouldn’t have the time for her whenever she pleased, she accepted it without complaints and never mentioned a word on it. Yet tonight she hummed an old song of eternal longing, daydreaming of their next encounter in private, in deep need of his warmth. It went as far as her hugging her pillow and quilt so tight at night, she could imagine it was him beside her and she would wake up to the sight of his messy hair falling into his sleepy eyes, a picture so vivid in her mind curling her lips into a soft smile. 

When it was about Mike, she was selfish and generous at the same time. On one hand, there were moments when she wanted him all to herself, but on the other, their mission is more important than their personal goals. This is why she restrained from interrupting him in his office in the last week, aware of the number of applications for the Survey Corps he and Levi had to go through and do the whole set of reports of the HQ’s daily routines.

She will always be second to his work, as he’ll always be to hers as well. While his seriousness in his work and deep dedication to the cause was something she admires and respects him for, it was deeply frustrating because at times she wanted so much more, yet she didn’t know how to label it.

What could be more in their case? What is more for a soldier who should be grateful not to have suffered a painful death during the last expedition?

Nanaba was bothered by the lack of possible answers.

“Ungrateful me”, she muttered to herself smacking her forehead with a hardcover.

 

 

Having finished her task faster than expected, she figured she had enough time to sit in silence in the third room, perhaps picking out the book Lynne told her about, just to have something to occupy herself with.

A romance novel. Maybe not an overly helpful read for that evening, but she wasn’t in the mood to advance her cartography reading skills nor her knowledge of medical herbs. There were times all of them needed to be more than just a soldier. And engaging in useless reading didn’t harm anyone.

Huddled in her warm cardigan, she was hunched over Mrs. Gwen’s desk located on the right from the entrance door. In case she’d come in, Nanaba knew she won’t care to ask about what she was reading because in the librarian’s own words, the stories we consume are a private matter. With her head set against her left hand, she pursed her lips in confusion over the novel which wasn’t by far romantic as her comrade told. It was actually just silly and easy to read, so Nanaba didn’t close it only for the little bouts of comedy. 

Comfortable enough in the lone place, with all attention set to quite a promising scene, she didn’t hear the opening of the door nor notice the tall figure standing behind her, sneaking in on purpose.

As the oil lamp on the desk was located on the book’s right side, he had no trouble taking a look at the exposed page.

_“The fact that she made this beeline for me both warmed my soul and made me want to turn around, walk out the door, and find a cliff to fling myself off of_ ”*, the deep voice read aloud the top paragraph in audible disbelief, making her jump and clutch her hand to her chest.

“Oh my…”

“What are you reading there, Nanaba?”, Mike’s brows were furrowed in confusion, while she held her hand to her chest, startled by his sudden appearance.

“N-nothing.” Noticing his gaze, she swiftly closed the book, unsure about how much he did get to read. “It’s… something Lynne recommended.” She stood up, blocking his view on the book. “Actually it should be, but it seems I got the wrong one.”

The explanation was fast, a bit higher than her normal speaking voice, giving away her nervousness which even the small smile couldn’t cover.

Not in front of him.

“Nanaba, what’s wrong?”, he cut straight to the point, a bit worried after Hanji left his office just a few moments earlier.

“Nothing”, she shrugged her lean shoulders while weakly shaking her head. “Mrs. Gwen is taking a walk so now I’m in charge here.”

The scepticism didn’t leave Mike’s face as he wrinkled his nose in his well known manner as if saying  _I could smell as much_. 

“Hanji said you were distracted during training today”, he began, waiting for Nanaba to tell him what’s going on, because as Hanji told and Levi added, his partner seemed not to be in the best headspace. Mike was simply worried and wanted to know what’s going on. “And what was the smack on Gelgar’s head for?”

Cornered, Nanaba sat back on the table, letting Mike take a seat in the chair, not exactly sure what to say.

“Gelgar was just being mean as usual. You know him.”

“You don’t smack him on usual.”

“Today he deserved it.”

For a moment they looked at each other, Mike slowly rising and eyebrow at her in an inquiry with a halfsmirk. Unable to resist his this gesture of him, Nanaba laughed weakly facepalming herself.

“I do sound like I brat, don’t I?”

The large hand found her thigh, warming the covered flesh in a manner she missed quite a lot. Her body reacted to his touch, and as he leaned closer, she eyed his lips lined by the neatly trimmed hair.

“Is it just a bad day or is something else bothering you?”

“It’s just a bad day, nothing serous”, she admitted quietly and when he opened his arms for her, she was happy to settle in his lap so nicely caged against his chest. 

_Her hideaway_.

Nuzzling her neck in order to raise an reaction out of her, he brought his lips close to her earlobe, lightly nipping it.

“I really missed you, you know…” 

And he truly missed all of her. Her scent, the sound of her voice, the feel of her small hands against him, her cuddling up to his large form. Work has demanded all of his time, giving him a bad feeling of having neglected Nanaba for too long.

Maybe that’s why the downturn in her eyes deepened and her tolerance decreased.

As collected as she normally is, she never just went around and smacked her close comrades on their heads.

“I missed you too”, she returned, catching his lips in a sensual kiss Mike couldn’t fully enjoy because he was alert all the time.

Someone might come in and see the Squad leader making out with his soldier, a sort of embarrassment Mike surely wasn’t up to deal with and putting Nanaba in such a position was out of question anyway.

“How long will your break last?”, was she curious, teasingly dragging her fingertips down his trimmed beard. 

“Not long though”, he had to disappoint her, “I left Levi alone because he complained about my messy handwriting. And I smelt you down here so I wanted to check on you until he quit bitching about it.”

“That might take some time”, Nanaba shook her head smilingly, embracing Mike in order to feel closer to him, her slender fingers threading in his hair having him almost purr in delight, to which the almost unnoticeable movements of her hips against his added.

“Your skin is so warm”, he spoke against her neck stating the obvious, taking a good sniff to confirm it.

Cheeks red, Nanaba tried to test her luck.

Both were in their civilian clothing, without the complicated harnesses to be in their way.

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she tried to sound halfway seductive.

“Mrs. Gwen won’t be here for the next half an hour, I think, which means…”

Mike raised his head, the emerald green of his eyes sparked by curiosity and amusement.

“Which means what?”, he pretended not to get the hint, watching her lightly squirm on his lap while trying to find the right words. Mike liked to tease her like this but she clearly wasn’t in the mood, the roll of the sky blue eyes signal enough.

“Mike”, she warned in frustration.

“We can make out like the cadets do, you mean?”, he gave in, stroking her thigh in a calming manner. 

Nanaba chuckled and hid her face in his shoulder. “Maybe you’ll be able to focus better afterwards.”

“I’d need that for sure. But,” he looked around quickly inspecting the space, “we better not be in plain sight.”

With a secretive tilt of her head towards the third room, Nanaba winked at him, making him laugh as she stood up to lead the way down to the third room, so serious as if she would lead soldiers.

A brief look over her shoulder was his call to follow her into this little adventure.

“When did you become so daring outside of the battlefield?”, he teased between passionate kisses, enjoying the attention she gave his neck, working her way down his collarbone, nipping lightly at the left one because of his remark.

“Any complaints?”, she challenged, dragging her nails down his abs, the impact softened by the fabric covering his skin.

Mike smirked. “Not really.”

Without a proper warning, he picked her up against the wall, bringing her neck on eye level. All she could do as let out a shuddering breath as his tongue lapped away at the sensitive skin, knowing very well how weak this would make her. If he had to be honest, that was his aim, as he missed her presence in his room more than he could say, and adding the strain of the last few days on it, his usually almost perfect selfcontrol was weakened.

Nanaba locking her legs around his waist to grind against his body dealt him the final blow.

Groaning in the crook of her neck, he experimentally rolled his hips evoking a stifled moan from her parted lips.

“We need to be quiet.” 

Caught off guard by the implication of her words, Mike stopped for a moment, once more looking around to calculate their options. There was not much space in the third room, and as they were nestled in the corner where the shelf met the wall, the light was sparce as well. The other shelf which separated the third room form the second one provided enough privacy considering their circumstances. Perhaps it could work out.

 “Do you…”, he wanted to ask her again, but her nodding eagerly was confirmation enough. Chuckling against her breasts, he teased: “I rouse a beast!”

Knowing she’d protest at his words, he surprised her with swiftly pulling up her shirt and revealing the soft flesh decorated with those invitingly rosy buds, so sensitive to his kisses, making her roll her head back against the wall and tighten her grip on his hair, unable to stop the moan escaping her lips.

“We need to be quiet, remember?”, he breathed against her exposed flash, not hiding his satisfaction over the ability to make such a composed and grounded woman as Nanaba so greedy for him only.

Too hungry to take any more of his teasings, she ground her hips onto him harder, enticing a low growl from him. Feeling bold, she let her hands wander down to his belt, clumsily opening it because this is not Mike’s room and they couldn’t take as much time as they liked.

Narrowing his eyes lustfully, he watched her small hand stroke him over the fabric of his underwear, licking her lips at the hardness. 

“Mike”, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, lightly nipping on his earlobe, “hurry.”

With a simple nod, he put her back on the floor and helped her get out of her pants. Granted, he enjoyed it a lot more to peel the fabric off her body in the privacy of his room, where he could worship this beautiful woman the way she deserved it, but as starved as they were, this little adventure was more than welcomed to shorten the waiting time for their next encounter in private.

Holding the fabric for her to step out of it, Mike gazed up at her nude legs she pressed together, needing the friction he’ll soon provide, in awe and lust. Careless of the wrinkles her pants will get discarded on the floor, he kissed his way from her knee up her thigh along the marks the ODM gear left, stopping for a moment to slowly raise her long shirt exposing the deliciously shaped pubic bone, teasing her lower belly with his fingertips. 

A shaky breath left her lungs while her eyes were locked with his; he kneeled in front of her and as on cue, the moisture of her core increased rapidly with the sweet anticipation almost driving her wild. Mike did his best to carve this image in his mind, making a mental note to repeat this next time in his room, where they could enjoy this position fully. With their limited time he could only place a kiss right above the place where her thighs met, on the silken gold he’d love to dip his tongue into. Nuzzling this special point, he inhaled the intoxicating smell deeply, uncomfortable with how tight his underwear seemed.

He got back to his feet again, crashing his lips against hers in a fervent kiss, invitation enough for her to lock her legs around him just as moments earlier, meeting his effort in unhindered lust. Fingers of one hand knotted in his hair, the other running down his back as much as she could reach, she ground against his clothed hardness again, signalling him not to waste time anymore. The heat and moisture made him growl loudly, but before he could oblige to her wish, he needed to prepare her, in order to help her adjust easier.

The scent of her arousal gained strength with each thrust of his two fingers, and as she tried to lessen the audibility of her whines, she attacked his collarbones with kisses, grinding hard onto digits penetrating her as they hit her sweet spot, only to retreat them from her when she couldn’t keep still anymore and bumped over a few books from the shelf on her left, the noise blunt when they hit the floor.

“Ready?”, he huskily whispered in her ear, teasing her moist vulva with his revealed hardness. 

“Of course I am!”, she snapped at him in frustration for his refusal of giving her what she so obviously needed. “Hurry up!”

“What a little beast you are”, he chuckled against her breasts, knowing very well what to do to make it up to her.

With his lips again on her right breast, he entered her in a swift motion, enticing a high pitched gasp and her nails digging in his shoulders. Satisfied, he smirked up at her, needing to see her lust blown eyes and lips swollen from his kisses.

“Better?”

“You  _better_  move”, she replied through gritted teeth, trying to grind against him, craving the friction.

“As you wish, little beast.” 

Having no time to gradually build up the speed, Mike began moving his hips fast right away, the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin filling their hideaway guarded by books, but Nanaba was far too gone to care. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lips to lessen the audibility of her pleasure, holding onto Mike for dear life while he couldn’t take his eyes off of the delight he caused her with his movements. 

“Nanaba” he grabbed her chin, “look at me.”

She obliged, leaning her forehead against his sweaty one, still struggling to keep her eyes open all the time, yet the hard snap of his hips were reminder enough to allow him to deepen the moment, the intense intimacy that shouldn’t be restricted solely to the body. 

And as many times before, they smiled at each other midaction, grateful to have lived this love and passion they felt so strongly for one another.

Aware of their limited time, Mike began slowly thumbing the sensitive bundle of nerves which when stimulated, easily brought Nanaba to her climax. She was already dripping, the wet sounds and her louder getting moans music to his ears, and her heat tightening around him took the control out of his moves. They became sloppier, the rhythm lost in her chanting of his name, and dear Walls would it be a shame if he didn’t let her finish properly.

Again he revealed her chest, kissing and sucking on the milky skin careless of the hickeys he’ll leave her with. She couldn’t care either now as her back arched off the wall and towards his lips, the facial hair making her entire abdomen tingle with delight as she rolled her hips harder onto him, feverish to reach the ecstatic high they both sought. 

“Cum for me kitten, cum for me.”

Just as the magic word left his lips, she clenched around him with a blissful cry, bumping over a few more books with an uncoordinated move of her left leg, her chest and face flush to confirm his efforts as successful. In order for her experience to be complete, she needed Mike to climax too and as hypnotised as he was with watching her come undone,a few thrusts later he was almost too late to pull out. Secure in his tight grip, both Nanaba’s hands wandered down to his leaking hardness, stroking him just as he taught her to do while he panted against her neck, struggling to keep quiet while the thick white ropes shot over Nanaba’s belly and up to her chest.

Even after the last drop was spilled, her hands didn’t leave him, her strokes gentle to conclude the act.

They shared a moment of silence while the bliss lingered upon them, in an embrace they both wished could last lager. Yet the passionate haze was gone, the reality just around the shelf, and with his nose against her neck, Mike began laughing sincerely. Looking down to her discarded pants and underwear, feeling the sticky seed against her belly in a library - she really did it in a library! - the laughter burst from her throat as well in a mixture of embarrassment and silliness.

“Just like the cadets do”, she chuckled as her feet were back on the ground, covering her mouth with her hand while Mike zipped his pants up, the clanking of his belt closing following soon.

Looking up her dishevelled form up and down, the cardigan around her elbows, the shirt unadjusted and stained with his cum.

She was gorgeous.

But instead he said: “I ruined your shirt.”

“But you made my day. So worth it”, she shrugged simply, gaining herself an affectionate kiss from Mike.

Gathering her clothes from the floor, she tried to fix her appearance as best as she could, not to arise any suspicions.

“Is Mrs Gwen somewhere close?”, she asked in concern while smoothing his hair with her fingers.

It was hard for him to concentrate on any other scent than the one of their lovemaking, but they couldn’t risk getting caught. He took two good whiffs, wrinkled his nose focusing on his task, then nodded.

“I have enough time to get back to my office.”

“Alright, so I can fix this mess.” she gestured to the floor where the books were scattered. They looked at each other again, noticing how dishevelled they were beyond fixing unless they got a shower. Mike raised a brow in amusement at the stains on her shirt, while Nanaba widened her eyes on the bruises that were blooming on his collarbone.

Both cracked up with laughter once again, and she hid her face in her hands.

“Levi will notice right away.”

“He will,” Mike laughed not bothered by the fact, “What can I say, my kitten was too wild.”

Lovingly he closed the cardigan on her front, reminding her to keep her arms crossed so it doesn’t open for anyone to see. Nanaba would probably die of embarrassment if her cardigan dared to open to the middleaged woman.

“If only Mrs Gwen knew what I did in her sanctity”, she shuddered, not wanting to imagine the scene unfold.

“I, as your accomplice, will protect you”, he joked, pulling her into his arms in a warm hug she was happy to return. 

With a sweet kiss and wishes for a good night, they parted.

Nanaba stood in the door, head leaned against the frame, smiling contentedly  for having had enjoyed her true hideaway, even if it was quite rushed. The silent bliss didn’t last long though. In fact, the image of the furrowbrowed and frowning Captain crossed her mind, looking at her in disgust for what she did to Mike’s collarbones.

Groaning and hiding her face in shame, she turned on her heel to hurry and fix the mess they made inside, hoping sincerely for Mrs. Gwen to be too tired to notice anything.

She’d never forgive her this little adventure.

 

* * *

*Lia Habel - Dearly, Departed


End file.
